Follow Me Up
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Alice didn't leave alone, she left with Tarrant, but when Stayne and the Red Queen get involved Tarrant will do anything to rescue Alice. Rated T for character death, violence, blood-shed, mild language, and gore. TarrantxAlice
1. I'll come with you!

Summary: What would have happened it Tarrant (the Mad Hatter) had come to Alice's world with her instead of staying behind in Underland?

"You could say." was the only thing he could say at this moment. I lowered the Jabberwocky blood and smiled at him.

"What an idea. A crazy mad wonderful idea." but thoughts of my Mother and my sister intruded my mind, I tried pushing them out. But failed, I loved them to much!

I frowned, "But I can't. They need me." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I thought for a moment weighing my options again. Here in Wonderland I was accepted for who I am, but my family was there! I couldn't leave them! Not with father just having died and Margret's husband cheating on her. But the second I went back I'd have to face Hamish and his proposal and all those other people.

I couldn't go back. But I couldn't stay.

My thoughts were interupted by Tarrant, "Then I'll come with you!" He sounded very confident in his dessision. I looked at him in shock and disbelief. He couldn't really mean it! Could he?

"Are you sure?" I had to ask. I didn't want him to regret his choice. He nodded confidenty.

The White Queen walked foreward with another vial of Jabberwocky blood, she handed it to Hatter and he took it with a nod of his head.

He popped off the vile and waited for me to do the same and then we drank. We began dissapering and falling up the hole. I glanced about me to make sure Hatter was still with me. When I saw him I smiled. "We're almost there!" I yelled down to him.

I found myself dangling from the edge of the rabbit hole and pulled myself up just in time for Hatter to appear where I once was. I helped him out and laughed when I realized he was clutching his hat in his hands as tightly as possible. he looked at me puzzled and I pointed to his hands. He looked up then at me and rolled his eyes and took his hat off. Brushing of the dirt from the Rabbit Hole as he did so and placed it back on his head.

Then he pointed at _me_ and giggled madly. I looked at myself and realized, my dress was tattered and torn and full of mud. I reached up to feel my head and realized that all the pins that had been in my hair were mising. Then my hand touched something velvety I pulled it out of my hair with a wince and looked at it. It was a leaf! Attached to it was a small twig dangling from the leaf as if it had nothing better to do.

I half heartedly told Hatter to shut up chortling myself. I continued pulling twigs and leaves out of my hair, the nots couldn't be helped. I sighed in relief once they were all out.

"We need to go." I said gravely. I was afraid of facing every one that was there. Hatter nodded his agreement. I turned to look at me and gasped is shock! I backed away and tripped over my own two feet. He walked foreward to me worridly and helped me into a sitting position.  
"Alice what's-" I pointed to his face, he looked even more confused. "Hatter, you're not as pale anymore! Your eyelids are one color! And your eyes are the same!" He looked dumbfounded, "What happened?" I whispered.


	2. Refusal

'Something's happen for good reasons, others not. You cannot control what happens. Only what you do and make of it.'

-Cheyenne White.

I reached out my hand and touched his cheek. Warm velvet. That's the only way for me to describe what his skin felt like. I could almost say it was silk! I could have sworn an electrical current ran through my body when I touched him. And I strangely_ liked _it! I had a sudden urge to kiss those lips of his, and- _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Alice Kingsleigh get a hold of yourself! This is not some thing you should be thinking! _Not now!_

I pulled my hand away, a light amount of heat coming to my cheeks, was it me or did he appear to be blushing as well?

"I- I guess this works in our favor." Was he flustered? "Here let me help you up." He stood and took my hand, lifting me to my feet. SNAP! The sound came out of nowhere, and before I knew it Tarrant was standing protectively in front of me. Hamish stepped out of the bushes behind where I had just been standing, with a Box Lock in his hands. He looked relieved to see me; maybe he didn't notice the five foot ten man standing if front of me. _Idiot!_

"Alice! I'm so glad you're safe! You've been missing for hours! Thank you so much for finding her kind sir." I could see that Hamish had a fake smile painted on, maybe because if he had plastered or glued it on it would have fallen off.

"We were afraid something happened to you!" I was tempted to role my eyes at him.

"I fell down a hole and hit my head, Tarrant here found me and helped me out." I nodded my head toward him; I groped my hand and when I found his grabbed it tightly. Electrical currents ran through my hand and up and down my arm almost made me let go. Tarrant looked stiff as a bored unsure of what to do, poor dear.

I tugged his hand gently breaking him from his trance; he shook his head and gave a sheepish smile. Hamish sneered and began to walk back to his estate. "Well," he sniffed, "we better be going back." I nodded and Tarrant followed dutifully.

At the gazebo Hatter stood closest to the edge of the maze watching in awe. Hamish knelt and took my hands in his.

He began again, "Alice Kingsleigh, will you be my wife?" The smile he gave made me want to slap him.

"Hamish Ascot, you are a lord and my face won't last. But I can't marry you." The gasps that echoed throughout the crowd didn't surprise me. "You're not the right man for me Hamish." I pulled my hands away and spoke to all members of my family. And told Lady Ascot just what I thought on her ideas of rabbits and marriage. When Lord Ascot said that I had left him out, I said to him with a smile, "No sir. I have some suggestions to make to you." He smiled and led Tarrant and I to his study where I told him my father's dream, and my idea to expand to China.

I was glad he was so accepting of my ideas; we began to make arrangements immediately. "If you like Alice, you could become an apprentice with the company." He had suggested.

"I'll need time to think on it," I smiled.

It was late that night when Mother was ready to leave; she looked at Hatter and asked if he had somewhere to go, "No, I do not Mrs. Kingsleigh." At that she insisted that he come and stay with us. We had at in the carriage in an awkward silence, Tarrant drinking in the sights and sounds of the city around us. Amazed that animals couldn't talk, that the flowers didn't gossip, that there were no bread-and-butter-flies, that there was so little color. "It seems so dull compared to home," he had murmured.

"And where exactly do you come from Mr. Hightopp?"

Before he could say Underland I had to interject, "Scotland!" My mother glared at me, "Sorry Mother," I apologized.

"She's right madam. I am indeed a Scot!" My mother was very surprised by this notion.

"Well then, what family do you have in Scotland?"

"None madam. I am the last Hightopp, my family was killed a few years ago."

"Well then, Margaret has moved out and we have an extra room. You shall sleep there!" My mother looked pointedly at me. I ignored her and continued to look out the window.

Once we returned home Mother showed Hatter to his room and then came to mine when I was dressed in my nightgown. "Alice, now that we have a gentleman in the house I pray that you will wear a corset and stockings!"

"Keep praying mother!" She stepped out irritated.


	3. A Mad Triangle of Love

All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~Anatole France

"Alice?" I woke up groggily.

"Who's there?" I yawned, my voice was filled with sleep so it was hard for even me to understand. Curse whoever it was waking me up at this time of night... or morning.

"It's me, Tarrant." Okay, I take that back, don't curse them!

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and reaching for the robe I kept close to my bed. Hatter had the desency to turn around and placed a hand over his eyes to allow me to put it on.

"I'm decent," he walked over to me and sat in a chair by my bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! Alice, I'm thrilled to be here! Ecstatic even! I'm just worried about making a fool of myself. Could you please teach me the appropiate things to do?" I smiled.

"Dear Hatter, I would be honored to teach you, but I fear it may take most of the night and if a maid were to hear us suspisions and rumors would fly. But I don't mind." He smiled a gap-toothed grin.

"First of all, at the tea tables druing teatime we don't throw things, second, we don't ask riddles, sadly, third, we don't change places for clean cups and such. Fourth, we don't tell stories, fith, we answer questions without nonsense." Hatter nodded.

"Please go on." I thought for a moment.

"I don't think there's andything else you need to know."

"What about parties?" I craddled my chin in my hand and thought.

"I may have to teach you some of the dances. And we could use the excuse that your not from England to cover up any mistakes you make!" Hatter nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes! This will be lovely!" I smiled my eyes twinkling from excitment.

"Now, you need to go to bed Tarrant. _Before_ my mother learns that you snuck in here and fetches Reginald." He looked at me curiously.

"Reginald?" I nodded trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Reginald is our gardener. Sadly he keeps a shot gun for when rabbits and birds try to get into the garden". Tarrant nodded and stood to leave, he leaned close to me, his face just inches from mine.

"Thank you, and goodnight Alice." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. As he left my room silently I turned several shades of red.

Breakfast went excellent, - much to my surprise - Tarrant did as I directed and Mother loved the fact that he was a Scotsman with manners! After tea it was decided that if Hatter was to stay here he would be in need of clothes. The three of us stepped into the carriage and headed for the market.

We selected some new clothing for Tarrant , he and I made sure their were no bland colorless clothes in and if there were we took them out of our selection - with out my mother knowing of course - this seemed to make Tarrant happier.

We toured London and ocasionaly Tarrant would ask me a question such as, 'why is their so little color?', 'Who is the Queen of this land?', 'Why don't the animals talk?', 'Where are the bread-and-butterflys?' It became quiet tiring at times but I did my best to answer him.

We stopped for tea at our favorite place, Tarrant thought that although the tea was bland and uncreative compared to his it was very unique. As I selently sipped my tea I happened to look at the door, _bad_ move! There in the doorway was Lord Namor, best friend of Hamish.

"Oh no!" I groaned setting my tea cup down.

"What's wrong Alice?" I descretly pointed to the door.

"You see that man?" He nodded slowly. "That's Lord Namor, a friend of Hamish's. And from what Faith and Fiona accidently told me, my possible next suitor." Tarrant's eyes briefly flashed an orange, red color before settling for dark vibrant green. Jelousy? Was he jelous?

"Mother, are we almost ready to go?" She looked at me surprised.

"Why? What's wrong Alice?"

I shook my head, "I just want to return home so we can put the items we bought away plus we still need to show Tarrant around." She nodded.

"Then let's go."

~~~~TARRANT~~~~

I'll never say it out loud but I was jelous. I had come to this world to be with Alice, to perhaps find the chance to tell her I loved her and if she would have me, ask for her hand in marriage. But she was promised to a line of men! None of them could tame or poses her wild spirit, in fact what she needed was someone who encouraged and embraced it! Not a stuffy lord! I _had_ to tell her, and soon!

When we returned to her home I asked if we could take a stroll in the gardens. Alice agreed and we slipped away from her mother into the gardens.

"Alice?" She looked at me and smiled sweetly, I gulped nervoulsy, what happened to my muchness? "Do...do people here..."

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Do people here... marry for love?" I asked nervousness making my voice almost two octaves higher. Alice considered this for a moment her smile fell somewhat.

"No. Not many at least. Women normally marry men for their tittles and wealth. But women can't marry someone of a lower class. I read that in some countries men and women will marry for love, some for money to support their families. I've never really like the prospect of marriage for tittles, wealth and power personally. I just believe that if two people love eachother enough that that's all they need."

I gulped nervously now was my chance. "And... how would you... react... if...I told you... I love you Alice Kingsleigh?" he head snapped, her eyes clashed with mine and locked. We stopped walking, I was nervous, maybe I shouldn't have! Maybe she didn't love me! Maybe-

"I love you too Tarrant Hightopp," she whispered silently. Her eyes watered, she blinked to clear away the tears and a few spilled from her eyes. I brushed then awaw softly with my hand and leaned down to be closer to her.

"Are yeh sure lass?" I whispered my breath tickling her face. She nodded silently and leaned in closer, before I knew what had happened she was kissing my lips and standing on her toes. I bent and wrapped my arms around her, she gasped in surprise and I took that as a good sign. I slipped my tounge inside her mouth and the kiss deepend. Out of breath I reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you Alice Kingsleigh." I said again trying to catch my breath. She smiled and grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled me down for another kiss.

****STAYNE****

I had escaped exile and had come here to this miserable place searching for Alice. We were meant to be together! Why couldn't she see that? She must have been desperate to go to this clown! This mad man who had nothing to offer her but work calloused hands, madness, and his freakish appearance. Yet she claimed she 'loves' him! SHE BELONGED TO ME! NOT THAT MAD MAN! ME!

But she would learn, yes she would learn how much we belonged together. In time she would. I just had to be patient. now was not the time, but later. In the future we would be together and that mad man would be _DEAD_ for touching _my_ Alice!


	4. Hatching Plans Evil and Good ones

**AU/N: I would just like to appologise and explain myself. My spelling is off because I'm using the mini lap-top, the Word Pad doesn't have an automatic word correction thing-y like the main computer. So I'm sorry, please be patient nwith me, I'll try to go over what I've written and make corrections.**

**Inspiration: Reviews (Thank you! :3 I love you guys!), Ray Stevens' 'The Streak', 'I farted on Santa's Lap', Fred's 'Christmas is Creepy', Billy Ray Cyrus' 'We the People', 'I Saw Three Ships', 'Dulaman' Celtic Woman, and just about every other song in my favorites.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Not your's do not touch**

** Creativity is their's**

** I wish it was mine.**

Alice had never been so happy. Her mother and sister could sense her obvious state of bliss but had a hard time pin pointing it. She was in such a daze it was hard to corner her and find out what it was. It was at tea time three days after our confessions of affections (ooh! That sounded lovely!) that they began to catch on when they spied us smiling at each other in a blissful manner. My Alice blushed and looked away. Refraining from chuckling I sipped my tea politly. Although I suspect that later My Alice's mother and sister would corner her and find the truth sooner or later. And the sooner they did, the sooner I could ask her mother for her hand, I already had the ring. It was my Mother's engagment ring from when my Father had asked her to marry him. I hoped she would like it.

Later that night I sat on my bed, the only source of light the chamber stick on my bed side table. I turned my Mother's ring over in my hands examining it. The large blue saphire was surounded by peacock stones, the band was that of the finest black gold in all the Outlands (this made sense since this ring has been in our family for thirteen generations and thirteen generations ago my ancestor was a miner and a black smith).

"Is it really bueatiful enough for her?" I thought.

"Is what really bueatiful enough for who?" I jumped and just about dropped the ring when I heard the voice of My Alice's mother. I placed the ring on my night table and walked over to Mrs. Kingsleigh.

"Madame, please forgive me I didn't hear you knock. I must have been thinking again, thinking out loud considering that o=you heard, not that it's a bad thing, it's a good thing it means that you can hear quiet well, I don't wish to insult you but you shouldn't have heard that, I was just thinking about some thing, not that you were being rude by hearing it's more my fault for thinking out loud again, my siblings and parents always said it would get me into trouble! infact that's how my Father accidently proposed to my Mother just as I intend to for Alice but not-" For the first time I stopped my own rant. I slapped my hand over my mouth and held perfectly still. "Oops!" I squeked out beneath my hand eyes wide.

"Then, you are the reason for her happiness," I nodded nervously.

"Three days ago I admited I loved her." I said only too late realising I still had my hand covering my mouth. "Sorry." I said simply when I lowered my hand, she nodded smiling.

"And what do you parents and siblings say to this?" I frowned and just by the look of pity mixed with horror on her face and the coldness in my eyes I could tell they had changed to the blue of sadness and despair, or maybe gray of resent, grief, or doubt.

"M- my family is dead. Not a single one lives, I am the last of the Hightopp Clan. As far as I know they're not any other Hightopps and if there are... they haven't bothored to tell me or don't know I'm alive as well." I said sadly lowering my head, a few tears trickled down my cheeks and hit my new shoes shining at me and reflecting my sadness.

"I understand. And if you truely love my daughter and promise to take care of my baby girl, you have my blessings." I looked up and smiled, the tears now flowing for a different reason.

"Thank you Mrs. Kingsleigh! And I promise to take good care of you're little dreamer!"

****STAYNE****

That Mad Man was going to try and take possesion of _MY_ Alice!

"Then she is yours. Take good care of her." And with that my Alice's mother left. This Hightopp would pay for what he was about to do! Or... never will do... I mean what's the use of Hatters now a days? It's not like one will... dissapear. I chuckled softly to myself as I climbed down the tree. Unfourtunatly I lost my footing and fell, a large tree branch hit min in one of the worst and... _unspeakable_ places. I groaned and slowly lowered myself to the ground. Away I went limping.

**AU/N: I'm sorry to all Stayne fans reading this story, I couldn't help it! LOL CX That was **_**priceless**_**!**


	5. The Hatter's Secret

**Thanks to all of you who are reviewing and telling me how much you you want more! *sniffs* It really makes me feel good! *Dances like a maniac!* Just a small warning, There is swearing and bad name calling in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

** Not your's do not touch**

** Creativity is their's**

** I wish it was mine.**

Tarrant

I bounced with anticipation. Tonight there was a party at the Ascots' home and while everyone was distracted I would take Alice out to the gardens and ask her to marry me. But could I do it? I'll admit I was very nervous and I didn't want to do this the same way my father did (which is the same as the last thirteen generations). I wanted this to be special for her.

"Who am I kidding?" I groaned. "Alice won't choose me! Champions don't marry Hatters! Even if she did love me that doesn't mean she would agree to marry me!" I plopped (rather ungentlemen like) down onto my bed and lay back. I pulled out the ring and fingered it carefuly. "If she agrees to marry me she'll have to come back with me. I can't do that to her. I love her too much. But... I can't survive long here. Mother and Father told me the stories of our people who were here to long. They died within a year. I can't hurt her like that! But she can't leave her family," I sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Having troubles Hat Maker?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I must be madder then I thought! Now one of the voices in my head is sounds like that thu 'naid luid o' a Knave!"

"Is that any way to treat an old 'friend'? I would have thought that your damn parents had taught you how to greet a guest, Mad Man!" I jumped when I felt lond human hands grab the pale flesh of my throat. I looked up and my eyes met a blue almost black eye.

"Stayne?" I managed through a strangled gasp.

He smiled evily, "that's right Hat Maker!" he spat and forced a vile to my lips. The cold liquid slid across my toungue and ran down my throat. Then I fell into a dark abiss.

**AU/N: Sorry it's short! :( Please let me know what you think?**


	6. Strike of Red

"Hatter! Where are you? It's not a good time to play hide-and-go-peek! We have to leave for the Ascots' for the party!" I knelt and searched the shrubbery for my best friend.

"Tarrant! Where did you go to?" my mother called not far away from me. Tarrant had been missing for nearly a hour, and we had yet to find him!

Something caught my eye, "What's this?" I leaned forward and picked up a torn ascot with red stains. Blood? In a panic I jumped up and ran to my mother.

"Mother! Look!" I showed her what was left of the torn ascot through bleary eyes.

"Who would do this to such a gentle man? What did he do to deserve this?" My mother asked letting the tears flow freely.

"He did nothing to deserve this, Mother! But I know who! The only problem is, how did they escape?" The Red Queen and The Knave of Hearts were in exile, there was no way they could have escaped! Maybe I should have stayed in Underland in the first place. This never would have happened!

"I'll call the police!" My mother ran to the house before I could protest. Looking at the ground again I saw large footsteps by the shrubbery I had found the ascot. They were faint but I could still follow them, to a point that is.

"Hang on Tarrant! I'm coming!" Deeper into the garden I went searching for my love. The foot steps ended outside a small hall in our gardens filled with mirrors.

"Tarrant?" I asked cautiously as I entered. The door shut behind me, I turned to confirm the noise hoping it was Hatter.

"So good of you to join me Love!" A tall shadow said in the darkness.

"Stayne?" I was mortified, but remembering the bloody ascot tied around my wrist it was replaced by fury.

"What have you done to Tarrant! Where is he?" I screeched. The Knave visibly flinched.

"I sent him back to where he's safe! He can't live here with you. He won't survive long." He said casually and circling me like a vulture.

"What do you mean? How could he not survive?" Was this how the mice Dinah caught felt before they were caught and eaten? Fear? Desperation? Longing for safety? Longing for just one more day to live their life?

"You need not shake with fear love." He said walking closer and brushing his fingers a long my lower jaw.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped pulling away. He looked purely hurt.

"Alice, Love. What's wrong?" He said but kept his hand down.

"I am not your Love! Where's the Hatter?" I snapped.

"He went home. Said he regretted his decision and went back." he stated calmly as he circled me.

"Liar!" I leaping for his neck clawing at his face and bare chest with a furry to rival the Bandersnatch. He grabbed my wrists and turned me so my back was pressed to his front, a strong arm wrapped around me pinning me to Stayne.

"I like your fire my Sweet!" I may be innocent but I wasn't ignorant. I knew what his implication meant.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against his death grip, only to end up tired with less strength to fight.

"Tarrant, where are you my Love?" I whispered still struggling.

**Tarrant**

I had woken some time later, my head pounded like something beyond description. I sat up and nearly fell backwards. I used my arm to prop myself up and my hand to hold my spinning head. Or was it the room that was spinning? Either way, I was dizzy beyond belief. When the spinning ceased enough for me to stand I hoped to my feet (a little to quickly, my face almost meeting the white reflective ground from losing balance) and scanned my surroundings. Reflective glass surrounded me on all sides, my skin was back to it's usual alabaster, but most of my other features were still not present.

"Now, where am I?" I placed my hand on the mirror like wall, nothing. I sighed in exasperation. I circled the room and paused when I heard a voice. I listened again, this time the voice wasn't so muffled.

"Let go of me!" A female voice screamed. Alice? She had better not be here!

"Let go of me knave! I'll never submit to you! Where's Tarrant, I demand to know!" Her voice was full of distress.

"Alice?" I stood and ran to the mirror her voice was coming from. "Alice! I'm in here!"

_Where ever here is! _One of many voices in my head mocked as I slammed my fists down on the glass hard. In return the glass rippled like water and showed the scene playing out on the other side.

The Knave of Hearts had a firm hold on Alice with one arm and a hand roaming her body. His mouth was placing hurried kisses along her jaw and neck line. So empowered by rage and a new found madness (this being a madness that only occurred when other men made any kind of advance on _my Alice!_) I fell into the crowded space of my own mind with all voices screaming in a haunting melody one thing.

"_Alice! Alice. Alice."_


	7. Kidnapped

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! TARRANT HIGTOPP, thanks for asking, I try to review every two or three days, I spend all my free time at school writing my books and stories. With my story 'Forbidden' I updated almost every day. At the moment I'm going to try to update ever weekend. Thanks! Sorry for having to do that, but I have School, Young Womans, Pep-Band, Drum Line, Jazz Band, Marching Band (I'm a real Band Geek! XD), Family Nights, and I'm writing a book with my friend Eti. Sorry I'm changing my update times. ****L**

Helen

"Alice! Alice!" She was no where in the gardens! "Oh, where is that girl? Alice!" Did she go after Tarrant? If so, does she know where he is?

"Mrs. Kingsleigh!" Reginald shouted to me.

"What is it Mr. Theophilus! What is it?" Reginald ran to me, I stood by where Alice had found Tarrant's torn ascot.

"The police have just arrived!" I picked up my skirts and ran with the ascot in my hand. Damn propriety! My daughter and her friend were missing! When I reached the house I was completely out of breath.

"Madam, Chief Cruso, you called and said a friend of your daughter's was missing. Is that correct?" The Chief of the Police asked.

"Yes…it's correct! And now… my daughter …has disappeared …looking for him! The only thing …we found was …this!" I handed him the torn and blooded ascot. The Chief grabbed the cloth and studied it. He barked orders to hid men who searched the gardens and house for clues as to the whereabouts of my daughter and Tarrant.

_Where are you?_

**Alice**

I still struggled. It may have been futile but it was better than submitting.

"Let go knave!" I freed my arm and hit him in the stomach. He grunted and stepped back removing his arm from me to hold his stomach.

"You little bitch!" he screamed and hit me. I stepped back and landed hard against a glass wall. "I'll kill you for that!" He stepped forward menacingly. In a panic I searched the floor for something, anything to stop him. My hand found a sharp rock lying on the ground. When he was on top of me I jabbed the rock in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and used his other arm to swing at me. A stinging pain emanated from my cheek. The force of the slap threw me backwards, my head hit the mirror with a loud crash. Glass fell and shattered from the spot and my head stung, a warm liquid ran down my neck.

"Tarrant." I whimpered pathetically as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Tarrant**

A loud crash woke me from my madness. I looked to the looking glass on my right. Alice lay there with dark red blood spilling from the back of her head.

"Tarrant." she whimpered before her eyes glazed over and she blacked out. Stayne picked her up carefully and walked through the looking glass on my left. But not before turning to me and smirking.

"You guddlers scut!" I screamed slamming my fist down on the mirror again.

"I leave you to die here above. Trapped between here and Underland you'll be lucky to survive a week, let alone a year as it is with your clan!" With that he left with My Alice.

"Alice," I sobbed, _"Alice!" I screamed at the top of my lungs tears flowing freely. She was gone. Forever._


	8. Welcome my friend, to the Wild West!

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I'm glad you all like it, and Niphuria, just for you, I'm going to en my dreadful cliff hangers for a while. 3 Nutty!**

**Stayne**

I didn't want to hurt Alice, but I had no choice! She started fighting me and screaming for… _him_! Perhaps I was too eager, I should have taken it slow. She has yet to realize that we belong together. Those treacherous White Loyalists have poisoned her mind, especially that Hatter for whispering lies of false devotion. She doesn't understand, but is she was to marry him, she would be bound to him for eternity, able to go only where he goes if she were to marry him. She could never come above. But with me she could. Alice wasn't the first to fall down the rabbit hole, my father was. He was a thief looking for a place to hide his latest fortune, he found a rabbit hole and fell. He met my mother in the back stabbing, traitorous Red Court, she was the Red King's favorite. The Red King was wed to the White Queen, about the time that Iracebeth of Crims was born my mother became pregnant with me, and when I was born, my father died. He couldn't survive any longer. When I was nine, the Red King and White Queen's son, the youngest and true heir to the throne disappeared. His name was Charles, and if I'm correct, which I know I am, he is Alice's father. Because of the magic coursing through his veins he survived twenty years, long enough to have three children. Henry, the eldest and only male, Margaret, the second eldest and most like her mother, and lovely Alice, the most imaginative. _MY ALICE! _The Hatter doesn't deserve her! She deserves someone who is also of noble blood! Not a common Hatter!

But now my Alice lay sleeping, dressed in a dress of pure white silks, and black and red pure lace, a veil of red and gold and silver embroidery adorned her head. She was very enticing!

"Sleep my love. W will be wed soon, and you will realize who your heart belongs to." I stroked the sun-gold curls of my wife-to-be's hair. The healing potions were working, perfect. But so that she would be more willing to accept at our wedding I would have to do something. I gently place the vile in my other hand against her lips.

"So you'll know who you really love, my Sweet."

Tarrant

Time and time again I pounded on the mirror wall. Time and time again I failed to break it down. The effects of being trapped between the two worlds was already taking effect, I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. What I needed wasn't just freedom, but help. I only knew of one person who could help me now!

"Absolem!" I screamed with all the might of my remaining voice. In a matter of seconds a blue butterfly came in through the glass.

"What is it stupid boy?" He asked calmly.

"Absolem! This is no time to play around! Alice-"

"Has been kidnapped by The Knave of Hearts?" He interrupted landing on my nose, in order to look at him my eyes crossed. I nodded my head not having the voice to speak.

"Very well than," He flew to the glass and touched it carefully, "Step through carefully. It's not fully stable." Without hesitation I ran through the glass and threw the other one that Stayne had carried Alice through, and found myself in a strange and unfamiliar place. Strange animals that looked like buffalo roamed the plains and ate the grass contently.

"Hey partner!" I turned around to find a tall man sitting atop a horse, "What you doin' way out here?"

"I'm looking for a girl." The man laughed.

"Ain't we all?" I blushed a little.

"Yes well, can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure thing Gringo, you're in Utah territory!" I looked at him questioningly, "Welcome my friend, to the Wild West!"

**AN: Okay… that was a big twist not even I saw coming! I couldn't help it! My story has turned into a western! 8O How the heck did that happen? Please review, even if it's anonymous, but anonymous doesn't ****answer any questions you have! See ya next chapter!**


	9. Henry Kingsleigh

"Hop on! I'll take you to the Ute village up ahead. It ain't pretty but it should do. In the mean while, you can tell me how you got here!" I took the man's offered hand and jumped up onto the horse behind him.

"Is that the nearest settlement?" The man whipped the reigns and the horse was off at full speed.

"It's the nearest settlement for the next ten miles! What's your name Gringo?"

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp. What's yours?"

"My name is Henry Kingsleigh! My father worked in trade, but since his death I've been living my life out here in the Old West, I live in the Ute village up ahead. My sister Margaret was married a few years ago to a man named, Lowell Manchester, and last I heard my sister Alice was engaged to a man named Hamish Ascot."

"Alice Kingsleigh? You're her brother?" The man nodded.

"Yep! Do you know her?"

"She's the girl I'm looking for! Shortly after she refused to marry Hamish she was kidnapped by an old enemy of mine. His name is Illosovic Stayne! He kidnapped me and used me as bait to catch in Alice. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"If he's kidnapped my sister of course I'll help! He might be hiding in a place the Utes call 'Thieves Mountain' there's a large cave up their that thieves used to hide in, I'm not sure if it's still in operation, but we could give it a try! Now where are you from?"

"You'll never believe me if I told you!"

"Try me!" He smirked.

**Alice**

Something didn't feel right with me. I felt as if an important part of me was missing. Stolen and locked away forever. But I couldn't tell what! When I tried to search for it, I always thought of Stayne! I always felt love for him. But, how did we meet? Where was he from? Why was he so abusive towards me? When I asked him these questions he refused to answer me. Why? He claimed he loves me, then why won't he answer my questions? He blames it on temporary amnesia. I don't think so, part of my mind was blocked off. And I intend to know what part. Tonight!

Silently I snuck out of the newly opened cage, I was glad that someone (whoever it was) had taught me how to pick a lock with a pin or needle. Stayne was gone so I didn't have to worry about him, but I was still cautious, he could come back at any moment now! I was almost at the entrance, just a little further! Silently I climbed down a large drop just before the entrance of the cave, it would not do to slip and fall. I reached the bottom and bolted out the cavern and raced down the steep slopes of the mountain. I ran to the nearest lights I could find. Maybe I was from there? I hope they are friendly!

**AN: How do you guys like it so far? Please let me know, I'm a little insecure with my writings, I'm not sure what things I'm missing. Any good or bad points? Please say it in detail?**


	10. When in the West

**AN: I just want to clear a few things up, the reason I choose Utah Territory is because it's the area I'm most familiar with (sorry, I made up thieves mountain), I'm of Native American Decent but I'm not a Ute, I'm a Black Foot (but it doesn't show any/much). My tribe is further north, pretty dang close to Canada (on the border in fact). The reason why I named Alice's brother (OC), Henry is for my Grandfather who used to teach history and tells me stories of Native Americans (sorry, I don't really like to call them Indians). So those are a few explanations for this story.**

**Review (For those who are lost): Tarrant Hightopp/Mad Hatter returns to London with Alice Kingsleigh and lives with her and her mother, Alice and Tarrant realize that they love each other, Tarrant wants to propose to her but can't survive long in her world, Stayne kidnapped Tarrant and uses him as bait to lure in Alice, he kidnaps her and hides her in a cave, Tarrant escapes from being trapped in a mirror between the two worlds, Tarrant ends up in the Utah Territory of the Wild West and meets Alice's brother, Henry, Alice escapes while Stayne is gone and is now wandering around looking for answers, she can't remember Tarrant or anything/anyone else, Henry is taking Tarrant to a Ute village and has agreed to help him find Alice and save her.**

Tarrant

The Ute village was much better than London. They had many more colors and pictures were _everywhere_! The people were so _alive. _They found the color of my eyes and hair to be the strangest and most colorful things ever and the children were greatly amused when I would change the color on my own. Very few of them spoke English so I had to rely on Henry, his Ute wife, or one of his children to translate what was being told to me.

Henry spoke to the chief of the village and told him what had happened. Henry knew everything now, after he had challenged me I told him everything. He didn't doubt me, he just said that it made sense, and that he was glad to learn that his little sister wasn't completely mad. Fifteen Ute Warriors and Henry went out nearly a day ago to find Stayne's hideout in the mountains and have yet to return.

I now sit telling the children a story, the one about when my sister and I snuck into The Hall of Mirrors and began playing tag, and how our mother was not very happy.

"And so when I ran after my sister through one of the mirror we ended up just outside of the Earwickets' home, Thackery's father got angry and threw a salt shaker at us. She stepped through another mirror and I followed, we appeared in the White Princesses wing of the palace right in front of her as she was practicing her embroidery, we greeter her and she laughed as we ran about her room playing tag. When I finally caught her and ran, she tagged the White Princess who chased after both of us until Mother, The Red King, and his wife, The White Queen entered to see what the racket was only to discover it was us. Mother was very angry and we were all warned, Johanna, Alistair, Malise and I. If we ever caused so much trouble we would regret it." A few of the children laughed as I used the story telling dust I kept with me for story telling to illustrate what happened.

I was half way through telling them about when my younger sibling and I were playing hide-and-go-peek-tag in the dungeons when Henry and the Warriors came back. With them they dragged a Knave of Hearts, Illosovic Stayne. The second he saw me he started screaming at me, "where's Alice! What have you done to her! How did you get her away from me!" Alice wasn't with him? I turned to Henry.

"Where's Alice? She wasn't with him?" Henry shook his head.

"We saw small female foot prints heading for a small town not far from here. You and I are going to follow them and hope to find Alice before any harm befalls her, my eldest son, Swooping Eagle John Kingsleigh, will be coming with us."

"Then let's go!" I began walking when a firm grip on the collar of my coat stopped me.

"Hold up there! Aren't you forgetting something?" I considered for a brief moment and shook my head.

"Two little things called, horses, and my son?" I relaxed against his grasp and he let me go.

"Oh." I said simply.

"You sure you two are just friends?" I nodded my head afraid of what might come out and what my voice might sound like if I spoke. "What ever you say!" He shrugged, "Here comes John now!" A short boy of about thirteen led three horses to us, two of the horses had animal furs strapped on. "Hope you don't mind, but we also need to sell these pelts to get some money. On the way I may have to show you how to handle these!" He pulled out two of the oddest shaped things I'd ever seen., "these are called pistols! You load 'em and shoot with 'em. If you know how to use 'em well enough you can send just about any man running with 'em! And you'll need these! It's gets hot in the desert and people will think you an easy target wearing Victorian clothes!"

He tossed me some western clothing, a brown button up vest, black tie, white shirt, black pants, black boots that came up about half way up my calf, and a dark blue jacket. I ran to the tent where I had been staying with his family and put the clothing on. Upon looking at myself in a small mirror they possessed I noticed that the colors around my eyes were returning and I was starting to turn pale, if I was correct, I would soon start going mad. I emerged from the tent and Henry shouted, "Let's go!" We hopped up onto the horses and set off toward the town.

"_Underland, I know I'm no longer in your borders or lands and you have no control over what happens to us. But please help me save Alice! Keep her safe!" _I prayed, _"Please! Keep her safe!"_

_Alice_

_I walked all through the night and most of the day. It took me hours to admit to myself that I was lost. Hot and tired I sat down wishing I had something cold to drink and sooth my dry throat. No such luck in a desert dry and hot as this._

"_Just a little longer." I told myself, "You can do it!" I stumbled and fell face first onto the sandy ground. I groaned in frustration, "Who am I kidding?" I nearly screamed, "This is impossible!"_

"_And this is coming from the girl who believes as many as six impossible things before breakfast." A smug voice said coming out of nowhere._

"_Who's there?" I sat up and looked around nervously, "Who are you?" A 'tusk tusk' sound came from next to my ear. I shrieked and fell backwards onto my back._

"_Alice, how could you forget about me? I guess this means you have forgotten Tarrant Hightopp as well. He'll be very disappointed in you!" A blue butterfly fluttered in front of my face and landed on my nose, in order to get a better look at it I had to cross my eyes, that didn't help much._

"_Did you just… talk?" The butterfly nodded, "How… how do you know me?" I stuttered. The butterfly sighed and shook his head his whole body moving with the action._

"_My name is Absolem. It appears Stayne has poisoned your mind my dear girl. I should have foreseen this. Come, we must get you something to drink before it's too late." he fluttered around my head, it took a lot of will power not to swat at him._

"_Will that help me remember?" I asked hopefully._

_The butterfly sighed again, "It will help you remember a few bits and pieces. But I'm afraid the only one who can really help is Tarrant, and he's still looking for you. He's with your brother and nephew." What?_

"_Brother? Nephew? I don't have a brother or a nephew. What are you talking about?" Absolem sighed again._

"_You'll remember your family soon. In the mean while, come with me and I'll get you to Salt Lake City." I nodded and followed the butterfly to this 'Salt Lake City'._


	11. Time is Tricky

Tarrant

I set out to find Alice. It would take a while, but I would do it. I could tell she was far away. It would take a while to reach her. But I could also tell she was safe… temporarily. I didn't know who was with her, but I knew that she was safe and in good care.

"Say Tarrant," Henry's son began I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "When were you born?" I translated the date into Otherworld time as best I could.

"June 7, 1813 I think!" The boy looked at me in awe.

"You look pretty damn good for forty!" The boy exclaimed. His father looked at him anger flashing in his brown eyes.

"I'm not forty! I'm twenty-three!" Henry looked at me strangely.

"What year was it when Alice was kidnapped?" I thought for a moment.

"May 10, 1833!" I replied. I looked at Henry's face, his eyes were wide and his mouth formed a small 'o' of shock. Or rather a large 'O' of shock.

"You said it was only a few days since she was kidnapped that you came through the looking glass, correct?" I nodded, "That was 1833! It's now 1853!" I looked at him, my eyes grey and yellow with worry and panic. My heart began to sink.

"Are you saying… that the looking glass… didn't just send us here… but… sent us twenty years into the future?" I whispered in awe, never before had a looking glass done that to it's travelers! "That explains so much! Why my normal appearance is coming about so quickly, why I have an occasional bought of madness! It's because I've technically been here more that a year!" Calculations ran through my head like Thackery when he's being chased by a swarm of honey bees for trying to take their honey for afternoon tea.

"What does that mean, Tarrant?" I looked up at Henry.

"It means I have only twenty days in which to retrieve Alice, ensure that she's safe, get her home, go home and return Stayne to the White Queen!"

"Holy Shit!" Henry's son exclaimed.

"You got it right boy, were in major trouble!"

**AN: Yay! What happens next I wonder? Hey! Did you guys know that my story is the ONLY story that's an Alice In Wonderland Western? Imagine that! I would really like to hear some reviews from you guys! And while I'm in a ranting mood, check out the story, Alice Red Riding Hood By ocmaker101. It's a really great story! See ya next chapter! And I'm sorry for making this one so short. Would you forgive me if I told you I'm having writers block and I'm kinda short on time?**

**Nutty**


	12. I need HELP!

Tarrant -

We pushed the horses almost to the end of their endurance, stopping every now and then to let them rest and to allow Henry to teach me how to use the guns. It was just past Noon when we arrived in Salt Lake City. We stopped at a General Store and sold the fur and then proceeded to a house just outside of town.

Henry informed us that a friend of his owned the house and would allow us to rest there for a while. The old lady who answered the door kindly agreed to let us stay for the night.

I'm now sitting on my bed contemplating our next move. Where was Alice? I do pray she's safe. With a friend perhaps? I sit and stare at the full length mirror across from me. Maybe I should call for help. I'm sure Mally, Bayard, Thackery, and Chess would be willing to help. Oh, how I wish I knew what to do!

"_You never do, do you? You didn't know what to do after the Horvendush Day, so you became a coward and sat at those blasted tea tables! Then the Red Queen forced you to sing at her ridiculous concert and accused you of murdering Time! Then Time stopped working for you and you were stuck at those damn tea tables! Time was only angry with you, but then your friends decided to join you! Then Alice came and Time forgave you. Then you had to go and screw it up by asking him to move faster so Alice would be back sooner, you slurvish cur! Now Alice has been kidnapped and it's all thanks to you! You pilgerikling shukum brackening formes guddler's scut!"_

My mind always knew just how to torment me!

"He's right!" I found myself crying out. "My mind is right, and I'm going madder by the day because of it! There's only one thing to do!" I jumped up and ran to the mirror. "I need to call for help! But who?"

Alice -

"How much further, Absolem?" I nearly whined.

Absolem chuckled, "We're almost there, Alice! Just a little longer!" He chuckled again, "And when we get there, your hair might want cutting."

"And your wings might want clipping," I mumbled, but this only seemed to fuel his laughter. So, quite un-merrily I continued to trudge along while the butterfly perched comfortably on my shoulder. We walked for what seemed like hours before we came across a small camp. I rushed to it and to our surprise it was empty. Absolem fluttered off my shoulder.

"I'm going to take a look around," he said and flew off. The fire had been put out recently but nothing was packed. I stepped around boxes, some of which had been smashed to smithereens. Tin plates, cups, and utensils had been strewn about randomly.

"Absolem, where are you?" Nothing. "Absolem?" I turned the corner around one of the tents and gasped in surprise as a cold metallic hand clasped around my mouth silencing me.

"Hello, Champion Alice!" It hissed before I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my head and no matter how hard I fought it, the blackness overtook me.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for late update! I've been pretty busy lately. I've been sick and the doctor has me on some kind of medicine that I'm only supposed to take for five days, this is day two as I write this. A fair warning, because it's a Wednesday Night the next update will be late. I'll try to have it up maybe Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. Thank you all! Fairfarren!**


	13. Sixteen Days Left Hatter

**AN: I'm sorry for updating this and the last chapter so late. I'm working as fast as I can for you guys. Sorry for taking so long. ****L**** I've had writers block and I've been practicing for band fest. We scored 36/40! GO WEST HILLS! *Does victory dance***

**JGH -**

**I have to admit; it was all rather ironic, really. Here Tarrant and I had taken an oath to not speak to each other until the Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts (curse them to the depths of Hell!) were either defeated or dead and all was safe. Now, here I am, standing in front of my looking glass listening as patiently as I could as he rambled on about how Stayne (I spat when he mentioned the name) kidnapped Alice and how he was in a place called 'Salt Lake City.'**

**He asked me to fetch Mally, Thackery, Chessur, Bayard, and Absolem and travel through the looking glass to help. **

**"I haven't seen Absolem for three days," I said, "and Mally's been missing for two. Bayard's pups are sick, so he wont be leaving them for a while; especially after how scared they were with the Bloody Behg Hid around!" I spat again.**

**Tarrant considered this. "Well, will you able to bring Thackery and Chess?"**

**I sighed. "I'm sure Thackery will come. I'm not so sure about that guddler's scut in the other room, though. You **_**do **_**realize that it's terribly rude to pull a hostess or host away from her or his guests, right?" I sighed again. "But, seeing as how this sounds not only more important, but much more fun and adventurous, I'll meet you in a few hours. As soon as this tea party is over I'll be there; with or without the others!"**

**He thanked me and turned to leave the room and tell Henry. "Oh, and Tarrant?"**

**He stopped and turned around. **

**"Please be careful, big brother..."**

**He smiled, promising that he would, and then left the room.**

**Alice -**

**When I awoke I heard Absolem talking softly to a dormouse who was also imprisoned in his bird cage. It took me a few moments to remember what had happened, and a few more for other memories to flood my mind. Memories of Underland, I soon realized. They began to overtake me so quickly that I felt a headache coming on. **

**When I peered outside my tent I saw guards surrounding it behaving as if their very lives depended upon it; and they probably did.**

**Mally explained to me that she had been at a party at a friend's house when she saw some Red Knights acting suspiciously, so she followed them, arriving via a looking glass in her friend's bedroom.**

**"That was a few days ago," she explained, "and if what Absolem said is true, Tarrant doesn't have much longer to be here. Nobody knows what happens when your time is up. Nobody's ever returned to Underland after the 365th day. Some say they die, but others say they live on. Not even Absolem knows what happens to them. All I know is that Hatta has sixteen days left.**"

**I nodded sadly.**

**"Then let's hope that he'll be all right," Absolem said forlornly.**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm helping my aunt move right now. It's going to slow down production. ****L**** Sadness! I'm still working in between trips and in between work. I'm also trying to work late night and early morning. Sorry it'll be so late and all. ****L**


	14. Captor and What Alice Learned

_Tarrant- _

_Our 'back-up' stepped carefully through the looking glass one by one (or in Chessur's case floated). As soon as Greer stepped through I wrapped her in a bear hug. "If this is how you greet sisters you haven't seen in years we should see each other more often!" she barely managed to squeak out. I quickly released her when I saw that she couldn't breathe. _

"_Johanna Greer Hightopp! How have you been? What have you been doing all these years?" My sister smiled and playfully punched my arm._

"_Oh well, I've been well, Brother, especially since The Red Queen and her Knave o' 'Hearts ain't in power no more." She smiled again. "And you know exactly what I've been up to. Tea and Garden Parties. I do apologize for missing Frabjous Day, but we had a few things to do in the Outlands. But imagine my surprise when I heard that my older brother defeated Ilosovic Stayne and left with the White Champion to Aboveland!" she exclaimed proudly._

"_Johanna." I half-whined and half-groaned as heat flooded my cheeks. Johanna laughed and Chess smiled widely. Thackery just cackled and threw a teacup at Henry. A few hours later, we set out to find Alice. _

_Alice-_

_Red Knights came in to get us. The moment they came too close I started to fight, kicking, punching, and threatening to bite. It took at least four to restrain me and take me out of the tent and into another. Standing there was the last person I had expected and wanted to see. The Red Queen of Hearts stood in front of me in all her large big-headed glory._

"_Hello, 'Um'!" she said menacingly. "I've been looking for you." She stood from her throne and walked over to me threateningly. "I've done some research. Do you remember when you were just 'Um' my favorite in the place?" I nodded, the gag around my mouth preventing me from making a clever retort and possibly spitting in her face. "Well, using some of your hair found on your pillow and a potion, I learned exactly why you were the only one able to wield the Vorpal Sword. You, Alice Kingsleigh, are the daughter of Charles Kingsleigh, also known as Charles of Witzend. The youngest child of The Red King Barace and The White Queen Mirie, and my younger brother. Alice Kingsleigh of London, England…" She paused to make the impact of her next words more dramatic, "you are my niece. Only those of royal blood are able to wield the Vorpal sword."_

_I gasped through my gag. Me? A royal? My father was brother to this- this- __**MONSTER**_? This cruel woman who enslaved people for her own entertainment; who killed my best friend's entire clan and was the reason I had to slay the Jabberwocky? I knew it was going against what Tarrant taught me - but that's impossible!

"Now, I have an offer for you. As we - I - speak, your friends, brother, and nephew are riding here to your aid. I have Red Knights following them and a spy among them. If you disagree with me I will have them killed and I'm sure that's not something you want." She walked closer to me and I resisted the urge to struggle again, "However, if you join me in reclaiming the throne, your friends will be free. My knights will no longer follow them and the spy will leave them alone. Any questions?" She motioned for one of the guards holding me in place to remove my gag. After working my jaw a little I spoke.

"What if one or all of us fight afterwards?"

The Red Queen smiled devilishly.

"Do you see these?" She pointed to a small collection of dolls in the corner shaped like a few of my friends and I. "I need simply to give a small jab with a pin to one of them and they will experience great pain. Let me show you." 

She walked over to a curtain and moved it aside. The image revealed was blank at first and then it showed Tarrant looking paler than last I'd seen him riding alongside Henry, a young boy, and a woman I didn't recognize at a rapid pace. Were they Henry's wife and son perhaps? The former Queen of Underland grabbed a random doll off the table in the corner and a small pin. With an evil smile she jabbed the doll. Tarrant's back arched and he lost his hold on the reigns and fell off his horse. He rolled a little, his clothes gathering dust.

"Tarrant!" the woman cried. She stopped her horse and jumped off. She ran to Tarrant with Henry right behind her. The boy also stopped and dismounted. The woman was already by his side. "You okay, Tarrant? Are you all right?" 

Hatter nodded. 

"I think so. I don't think I'm injured." He sat up rubbing his abdomen with his right hand. The Red Queen smiled more widely and jabbed the Tarrant doll with the pin again. This time where his hand was moments ago. Tarrant curled into a ball and screamed from the intense pain. I could hardly hear the woman's shouts over his screams of agony. The sight and sounds made me want to weep for my love.

"Stop! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want! Just leave him alone!" The Red Queen broke out of her intense blood lust and looked at me. With a sigh she stopped stabbing the doll. Tarrant relaxed and his body went slack. He lay panting beneath his worried friends and my brother.

"Henry, help him onto his horse. We'll have to walk the horses until Tarrant is better. No more hard riding. If he doesn't improve Thackery and Chess will take him back to Underland and have The White Queen's doctor look at him. You, John, and I will keep looking for Alice." Tarrant sat up and tried to protest only to be pushed back down by the woman. "Tarrant Logan Hightopp, you have no say in this! Understood?" Tarrant rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Aye. Ah dew." He said. The woman smiled softly. 

"Henry, go get the horses. And Tarrant…"She turned back to look at him, "if you're hurt I'll break every bone in your body!" Tarrant nodded glumly and my brother left, the looking glass returned to a normal shining and reflective surface once more. 

"Do you now _truly_ understand what kind of power I have over you and your friends now? _All _your friends?" She pointed to a book shelf in the back of the tent and there they were. Dolls of all my friends and family, even people I had never met. Iracebeth walked over to the book shelf. 

"Of course you don't recognize some of these people. This one is my cousin, Pheolope. The Duchess," she said, pointing to the fattest and ugliest of the dolls. "And these; these are my most prized figures - the last of the Hightopps. Of course you know the Hat Man. This is Johanna Greer Hightopp; his younger sister and the woman you saw in the mirror. This is his grandfather, Johan Hightopp, his uncle James Hightopp, and his brother, Ailistar." I gaped at her in disbelief. Other Hightopps were alive? Other than Tarrant? And she would hurt them when they'd already suffered so much?

It was then that I started to snap, glaring daggers at her I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You're a monster; a monster and nothing more! A monster who uses others for your own selfish gain!" 

She smirked. 

"You'll learn differently." I growled like the Bandersnatch. 

"I'm tired of people telling me that! The last person who said that to me kidnapped me and nearly killed me and my best friend! He also helped you attempt to overthrow the White Queen! He also helped murder my best friend's family and drive him mad!" I screamed.

The Red Queen was unfazed by my outburst. She waved carelessly for the Red Knights to take me away. Even as I screamed and fought tooth and nail she seemed totally at ease. Curse that woman! 

Mirana- 

I was worried for my champion and hatter. There was a slim chance that Tarrant would survive and Alice was in ever increasing danger. There was also a reason why when Alice was young she was crowned a queen of Underland on her second visit; her father was to be king before he dissapeared. This was only discovered after her first visit when she managed to return home. I never told Iracebeth for fear of what she might do. 

My fears weren't for naught. 

Iracebeth now holds power over my champion. Dominion over living things has proved quite useful for her in this case. She uses the dolls to blackmail Alice and threaten her friends. If I or any others interfere she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Alice has to defeat her this time, and perhaps kill her if necessary. I won't stop her no matter what she feels she must do. But Iracebeth must be stopped once and for all. I can only hope that my friends succeed.


	15. Alick

**HI! *Avoids things thrown at her by readers and March hare "WTF THACKERY?"* Sorry for not updating sooner I've had an extreme case of writers block, I've had this severe case for about three months now. I promise, I'll try to have this story before July when I have to go to Oakcrest, and if I don't I swear I'll spend all my free time and any time that I can't fall asleep as well as meal times to work on more chapters. I promise you that!**

Alick-

Thirteen years.

That's how long I've been a slave and prisoner to these red devils. Down with the Bloody Big Head! I've been without fresh water, nurturing foods, proper clothing, fresh air, and sanitation for thirteen years. I was left in the dark and always manacled, to a stonewall or a mountainside I was always bound and watched. I don't know where exactly I am, but I'm manacled to a stake driven deeply in the ground, too deeply for me to pull out in my weak state, and blindfolded. I've been here for over a year, the Red Queen is waiting for something, but I don't know what. My mind began to wander as it often does now a day.

What had happened to my mother's infamous nephew?

Did my once dear friend Mirana have the crown again?

Had she even survived the Horvendush day?

Had my clan survived?

Had…Dare I even hope… Had… _She_… Survived Horvendush Day?

Had Alice risen to fight the Jabberwock and our clans been avenged?

Had I been left to the Red Queen and her loyal men to be whipped, scarred, bloodied, beat, tortured, and brought to the brink of death, brought close enough to be with…_her_?

Just thinking of being able to feel her un-earthy white skin, gaze into her lively green eyes, and run my hands through her fire like curls, to smell her perfect musk of juicy pomegranates, sweet oranges and ruby red grapefruits, and hear her seductively sweet voice whispering in my ear as she whished me good night, made me wish for death as the thoughts began pushing me to the brink of madness.

Madness. It was something that both scared and fascinated her as a child. Scared because she was afraid to end up losing herself to insanity and getting lost. Fascinated because some of the wisest sages in both Underland and the Outlands were considered mad.

These were regular thoughts than ran amuck in my head every day. But today I felt different, as if today I wouldn't have to ask myself these things, but I couldn't tell why.

But I could say this; something was going to happen within the course of the next seventy-two hours that would permanently change my life.

Alice-

The red knights dragged me away to a tent on the other side of the camp and furthest away from the Red Queen's tent. They threw me in carelessly and left.

"Have fun!" One of them cackled.

"I'll have fun when I see you all rotting in the Outlands!" I screamed as two guards took their places in front of the only entrance to the tent.

"That's what I said thirteen years ago." A male voice said behind me. I gave a small squeak of surprise and spun around to face the man.

A tall, muscular, dark hared, blindfolded man sat behind me, chained to a stake in the ground. His pants were torn; he had no shirt and was covered in scars, six especially looked bad, three on his right shoulder looked like my bandersnatch scars, one between his left armpit and bosom from an arrow of some kind, and a large slash starting at his left collar bone and ended at his rib cage on the right decorated his chest.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't take very kindly to intruders in my tent who don't introduce themselves." The man said impatiently.

"I'm sorry. My name is Alice Kingsleigh, may I ask who you are?" The man smirked.

"I'll tell you if you remove my blindfold," I sighed and walked up behind him to take the cloth off, "Give me a moment for my eyes to adjust, much better. My name is Alick Calder. I am…_was_… the captain of the royal guard to the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal. And from your name you sound to be the infamous Blue Queen Alice of Witzend, Champion to the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal?" I was dumbstruck.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"My sister was the apprentice of Absolem, just before Horvendush Day she told us with no specific details other than your name about a queen who would rise, be lost, and then become the White Queen's Champion."

"So did you know the Hightopps?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course! Tarrant was my best friend growing up!" he exclaimed smiling, then it faded, "At least he was…"

"He's still alive," his head snapped up to look at me, "Johanna too!" His eyes widened dramatically, "There are also others! But Hatter and Johanna are on their way to find me."

"Johanna!" he breathed reverently.

**AN: Are you happy to learn that I'm back in the land of the living? Hey, I volunteered to support a forum called AiW Challenges created by FairfarrenLovelyLydia, go check it out! And my major problem, are you guys tired of me puting Johanna and Alick in so many stories? Do you guys like them and there characters? Please let me know in a review.**


	16. Rescue!

AN: Sorry, I've had a bit of a melt down in writing this, hopefully I can write a nice long chapter for you guys and you'll forgive me. Hopefully I won't add and cliffhangers just for you guys! ;)

Tarrant-

Our water and supplies were starting to run low, and night was falling fast, we had little choice so had to ride long and hard in the direction Chess had told us about for water, the slurvish feline had actually done a satisfying job for once. Henry was a little worried we might be headed for a place he called the "Great Salt Lake", a place saltier than any ocean. Henry said that if we were headed there then it might be a little longer before we found clean water, we might have to go up into the mountains to find a stream or lake.

"Chess go ahead of us and check out those lights up ahead, I don't like the look of them!" Johanna shouted over the thunder of the hooves. Chess nodded and left without a word. We slowed the horses to a steady gallop until finally we stopped to wait for Chess.

Alice-

Alick Calder was a gentleman in as many ways as possible in out current situation. He was polite in his speech and never came within three feet of me, whether this was because he knew I was his queen's champion or not I'm not sure. And when the knights entered the tent to bring in Mally and Absolem he stood in front of me protectively until they left.

"Alick?" Mally cried in alarm.

"Hello Mally! Good to see you again!" he replied cheerily.

"Where 'ave you been?" She nearly screamed. Before Alick could answer Absolem interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, the Mad Man and his friends are close by." I looked at Absolem curiously.

"How could you possibly know that?" he chuckled.

"Look behind you, Stupid Girl." I looked behind my head only to see the famous grim of the Chessur cat.

"He's right love. Tarrant and the rescue party are a quarter mile away. They should be here to free you all soon enough." And with that the mischievous feline disappeared.

Stayne-

It was all too easy to escape from my captures, wave a gun in their faces and they back off. It was only too easy to grab one of their women, steal a horse and then abandon the girl in the desert to die. Riding all night for three days had allowed me to get a lead on the Hat Man and his group of Revolutionists. I was now very close to the camp as they waited for the word, and then left for the camp leaving the horses behind. Oh this would be fun!

Tarrant-

We followed Chessur's instructions and eventually made our way to the tent with Alice in, leaving Swooping Eagle, Thackery, and Chessur behind. I had been very shocked to learn that she was trapped in this camp by the Bloody Behg Hid. Why couldn't she just stay dead? Did I just make a rhyme?

"_Focus you useless Hat man!" _all of the voices screamed at me.

"Okay." I mumbled.

There were guards outside the tent, just standing there half asleep. Johanna drew her knife, "Terrible twos Tarrant?" She asked me smirking.

"I don't have a knife, and I'm pretty sure this…_gun_ will be too loud and warn everyone." I said pulling it out of my belt and accidentally pointing the barrel at Johanna.

"Hey! Watch it with that thing, I'd rather keep my eye thank you very much!" she said using the end of her knife to point the barrel away from her and at the ground.

"Here," said Henry, "use this knife, I have an extra." I took the knife and put the gun away.

"Let's do this!" Johanna and I snuck up behind the guards, placed our hands over their mouth and easily slipped the knifes around their throats and slicing a thin line very quickly. Blood trickled down there bodies in a red waterfall of blood, some got on out arms as it was spilt. We gently lay the bodies down, trying to make as little noise as possible, but that was hard do since when one considers that the red knights have heavy and noisy armory.

Henry grabbed the guns that they had on them, three each, two were given to Johanna, I took two, I expected Henry to take the last pair but instead he handed them to me.

"Give them to Alice, I'll stand guard, Johanna, you walk around and warn of us danger with five glints of moonlight from your knife."

"And while your at it Jo, look for the Red Queen!" Johanna nodded and left, Henry stood close and I prepared to enter the tent.

Alice-

It was pure black all around, Alick had fallen asleep long ago, I on the other hand couldn't but then I heard the voice that I'd longed to hear for days.

"Alice? Are you in here?" The voice of my angel was outside the tent.

"Tarrant? Is that you? Are you really here?" To answer my call Tarrant stuck his head in the tent.

"Alice love it's me!" He said before fully stepping into the tent. I couldn't stop myself; I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. His arms went around me like a protective cage, tight and secure. It was the one prison I'd never want to escape from. But then a thought came to me, he was _here_, and he was in _danger_!

I pulled back and grabbed his face in my hands, "Tarrant," I said in a suddenly serious tone, he looked at me confused, "you have to get out of here. _Now! _You're in danger, she'll _kill_ you Tarrant!" I pleaded. His facial expression hardened.

"She has no power over me, Alice!" He said sternly.

"Yes, Tarrant she does. You don't understand! I'm trying to warn you!"

"Alice, we can't talk about this now, we have to go!" He said taking my left hand and pulling me with him to the exit. I pulled my arm out of his hand, the action hurt me emotionally more than a thousand bullets going through my body. He looked at me confused and angry.

"Tarrant, you took a fall off your horse a while ago remember?" he nodded, "That was no mistake, the fall and the pain in your abdomen were caused by the Red Queen. She has these dolls, I know the name I just can't remember it, but she can use them to kill and torture you. _All _of us Tarrant!" He looked at me then, "Mirana, Thackery, Mallymkun, Johanna, Henry, the duchess, you me, _all_ of us! If I don't stay and uphold the deal I made with her she'll kill all of you." Tarrant took a moment to absorb this information then smirked.

"Not if she doesn't have the dolls, Alice." I smiled as well, realizing he had something planned, "But first we have to get out of here!" He said taking my arm and pulling me away again.

"Wait! We can't leave without _them_!" I said running back to Alick, Mally, and Absolem. Tarrant followed tiredly with a great sigh. As Tarrant walked over to us he seemed almost hesitant to move closer.

"Alice?" he said in a meek voice, "Is that whom I think it is?" He said stepping closer, he knelt in front of the still sleeping Alick, "It is! It's Alick Calder!" Tarrant said excitedly.

The man in question woke up at the sound of his name being whispered. "What happened? Who died? Where's the fire?" He asked before his eyes settled on Tarrant. A sly smile formed on his lips. "Tarrant Logan Hightopp!" He said in disbelief before grabbing Tarrant and pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Where's Johanna?" he asked suddenly, Tarrant smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. And she'll be so happy to see you! But first, let's get you out of these chains." Tarrant smiled and removed a pin from his jacket pocket; it was then that I realized what was missing.

"Hatter, where's your hat?" and then, even in the dark I noticed his blood stained shirt and arm, "And what the hell happened to you arm?" Tarrant smiled sadly as he picked the lock.

"I had to entrust it to Chess, if we are discovered this will become no place for a hat. As for the arm, I'm sure you'll be both relieved and disgusted to learn that is not my blood."

"Then who's is it?" I asked cautiously. Tarrant looked up at me as the lock came undone and Alick removed the manacles, Tarrant then moved to open the cage with Mally and Absolem, Mally jumped out of the cage eagerly and Absolem flew onto my shoulder.

"How else am I supposed to get to you when the only entrance to the tent is guarded?" I was surprised to find that I was neither disgusted nor…affected by this news. "Here," I was suddenly pulled back to reality when Tarrant nudged me with something, "You may need this." He handed me a pistol, and handed the other to Alick.

Alick Nodded and set the pistol so it was ready to fire if the need arose and nodded, "Let's go!"


	17. Too Late!

**AN: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm alive! *dodges the blue glittery tea cup FairfarrenlovelyLydia threw at me* I do hope to have more for all of you soon! I'll just shut up now and let you read!**

Alick-

Guuns loaded and ready to escape, the four of us moved theough the shadows of the Red Armies camp as quickly as we could in the dim light. Mally rode on my shoulder, holding tightly as she was jostled about. Absolem rode silently on Alice's shoulder, wings flappin ever few seconds.

Moments ago Alice had explained to all of us the importance of getting the dolls and escaping with them. She was now leading us to the Bloody Big Head's tent to retrieve the dolls and hopefuly, kill the Red Queen. Alice stopped outside possibly the largest tent I've ever seen.

"Here we are." She whispered quietly.

A long pause passed between us and I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

Who will go in?

Alice and Henry looked to Tarrant, apparently he was our unofficial leader, he drew in a deep breath and let it out to calm himself.

"Henry, take Absolem and Mallymkun back to the horses and get the others to leave as soon as we return. once we've found Johanna and have the dolls we'll meet you back at the Southwest end of the camp. No matter what, don't get caught." Henry nodded and picked up Absloem and took Mally before running back to the horses.

"What about us Tarrant?" Alice asked. Tarrant thought for a few seconds before answering her.

"You two will come into the tent with me. I don't want us getting split up and seperated. Do you understand me?" Alice and I nodded our heads yes.

"We understand." she said.

"Good! Then let's go! Keep your guns loaded and ready, just in case." And so, unknowing what lay ahead of us, we entered the Red Queen's Tent.

Alice-

If there was one thing any of us could say, it's that we never expected something like what lay before us now.

A huge - maybe that's an unerstatement - black snake with red hearts running down its' back was coiled around the woman I had seen in the mirror hours previous. She was completly immobile and had to struggle hard just to breathe enough air to barely maintain consiousness.

"Get out of here! It's a trap!" She mouthed to us.

Two red guards stepped in front of the entrance, preventing any escape, four more stood infront of us, guns at the ready.

"Drop your guns and kick them over to us! Then put your hands up where we can see them!" One of the guards ordered. Reluctantly we set our guns on the gound and kicked them far away from us and to the Red Knights.

"No tricks Hightopp, your pins too!" Another said angrily. Tarrant growled but reached into his pockets and pulled out his numerous hat pins, he held them out an one of the nights took them, carelessly tossing them aside.

"Don't foreget his pin cushion ring too!" Another piped in. Tarrant removed his ring and tossed it gently to one of the knights.

"Max, pat them down and look for any more weapons they might have on their persons!" the first knight ordered. The shortest of the knights stepped foreward and began patting down Tarrant's upper body for any other weapons. As he made his way lower he stopped at his belt and pulled out a knife.

"Forget something Hightopp?" The man taunted. The knife was thrown into one of the tall wooden posts that held the tent up, the impact shook the post cauing the whole tent to move a little. The knight continued to pat Tarrant down before moving on to Alick. He found nothing on him and moved on to me.

A wicked glint shone in his red eyes as he reached out to search me. I caught Tarrant's eyes and he stared hate daggers at the man.

"Tarrant." I called to him quietly. He looked at me sadly.

"Yes Alice?" he mouthed.

"Be brave!" I whispered to him softly, he nodded his head and remained silent.

"Nothing on any of them other than Hightopp's knife!" Max said when he finally finished touching my person. I've never felt so violated in all my life!

"Good! Then go get the queen! The first night ordered.

Well! This should be fun!

**AN: Sorry for abrupt ending, it's bed time now! Good night/morning/afternoon/evening!**


	18. Escape

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I do hope to be updating more often this school year my only requirement/plea is that some of you review more often please. When I don't get reviews it makes me think that people have lost interest in this thing and makes updates go slower. So just review my stories and we should be fine(Even if it's anonymous, but anonymous reviews get questions answered! ;D).**

**Tarrant-**

**We were being tied up with our backs all facing the wall of the tent, they hadn't bothered with releasing Johanna from the coils of the snake yet.**

"**Put your hands behind your back Hightopp! Now!" The leader of the guards snapped at me. Reluctantly I placed my hands behind my back, but instead of remaining relaxed, I flexed my muscles. The Red Guard couldn't tell the difference thanks to the loose fitting clothes Henry had given me.**

**The rope was tied around me as tight as they could get them around my tense body.**

"**What do we do about the other Hightopp?" The second remaining knight asked the leader.**

"**Nothing. Just leave her in the coils of Nagini. I'm sure the queen's pet can watch her a little longer." He said with a careless wave of his hand.**

"**So what now boss? The Queen is on the other side of the camp. It will be a while before she gets here. What do we do till then?"**

"**Sleep since we'll likely not be sleeping for the rest of the night. Max, you watch out for the Red Queen while we get some shut eye." The leader and all the others gathered together and lay down. Max remained standing and watched us as one by one the others all fell asleep in no time.**

**I began struggling as he looked out the tent flaps, looking out for the Red Queen. I loosened the ropes around myself and did my best to escape the ropes without catching the attention of the snake. I began rocking so much I lost my balance and fell through the crack between the tent wall and the dirt floor.**

**On the other side I heard Alice give a small gasp of surprise at my sudden disappearance.**

"**Alice, I'm alright but you must remain silent until I can get you three out of there. Understand?"**

"**Yes Tarrant I understand." She whispered quietly.**

"**I love you Alice." I whispered before scampering off a few feet and untying the ropes around me. I loosened them enough to slip off and over my head. I grabbed the rope and got closer to the tent entrance. I looked around for anything that would help me free the others. I noticed to rocks by my feet, I picked up the first smaller one and three in not far from my location. I picked up the larger one and raised it.**

"**Who's out there?" Max asked stepping out of the tent. He drew his gun and stepped further out. When he stepped out far enough I clobbered him over the head, denting his helmet and knocking him unconscious. I ran in for no doubt some one had heard that and would be here shortly to investigate.**

**I untied Alice and Alick as quickly as I could,**

"**Quickly, tie the guards up with your ropes for no doubt some one heard that. I'll free Johanna and then we must get out of here!" I whispered to them, they were freed and immediately set to tying up the guards. I picked up the knife that the guards had taken from me and as quickly as I could cut all the way down the snake, cutting him up into several halves.**

**Johanna gasped for breath, her legs gave out and she collapsed, I grabbed her and steadied her.**

"**How are you Jo?" She shook her head.**

"**I can't feel my legs Tarrant. I can't walk, let alone run. You'll have to leave without me." Johanna admitted.**

"**No, no one is getting left behind. I'll carry you if I have to Jo." She smiled at me.**

"**You really are a great leader Tarrant." She complimented. I lifted her up as best I could but ended up nearly dropping her. I set her down and took a deep breath to try again.**

"**Tarrant, let me carry her. She's too heavy for you, let me do it." Alick begged. **

"**Hey!" Johanna cried out insulted, "Are you calling me fat?" Alice and I began to laugh. Alick's faced turned red with embarrassment.**

"**No I didn't mean that Johanna. I merely meant that your brother is not strong enough to lift you up." He stumbled to explain.**

"**Right, whatever you say Calder." Johanna mumbled skeptically.**

"**Let's just go Little Red Head." Alick said smiling and taking her from my arms and lifting her up.**

"**Perhaps if you put her on your back you could lift her and still run! Like what gorillas in Africa do!" Alice said.**

"**Hello? Do I look like a dumb monkey to you?" Johanna cried further insulted. We all laughed as Alick picked her up and we set off once again to freedom.**


	19. Twenty Years to the Day

Margaret - London England, May 10, 1853 -

It's been twenty years to the day that my little sister and her friend disappeared and since I learned of their disappearance.

It's been twenty years to the day since my Mother died of a heart attack after she saw the hall of mirrors. Blood and broken glass all over the floor, at least three mirrors broken, Tarrant's torn and bloodied coat and ascot, bits of Alice's torn dress, black gloves too large to fit Tarrant, and a purple liquid on the floor.

Of course, the obvious happened. Rumors spread like wildfire. Some, like Lowell, believed that they had eloped to get married. Others thought Tarrant had attacked and raped Alice then buried her body somewhere. Some, like me, believed that they were attacked, maybe by an old enemy of Tarrant's who had followed him here from Scotland.

I guess the truth will never be known.

Alick-

"Alick, you can put me down now I'm sure I can walk." Johanna whispered in my ear.

"Johanna, we need to run, not walk. You'll never be able to keep up if I put you down." I pointed out. She growled at me.

I know Johanna hates admitting she has trouble; it's the ultimate sign of weakness to her. But she needed to be carried for now. Whether she liked it or not, realizing this as well she promptly shut up.

She's not very heavy, not that she's ever been, I did rather enjoy carrying her, it let me know that she's really here and not dead, as I first believed for thirteen years. Of course, I would never admit that to her or her brother!

But how I wish she knew that…

Stayne-

They weren't too far from me now. And it appears they picked up another little friend.

My cousin Alick Calder! (Related through his mother my aunt of course!)

"Now things are really getting interesting!" I said before riding my horse down the slope to catch up with them.


	20. A life for a life

Alice-

"Look there up ahead of us!" I pointed out to Tarrant, slowly we came to a stop, but the figure ahead of us sped up.

"It's the Red Queen! She's seen us!" Alick said, panic laced his voice adding to the dreadful reality of the situation.

"No real point in running now. Johanna, did they take your weapons? Your gun especially!" Tarrant called out levelly. The Red Queen was only a few yards away from us now, an angry blood lust in her eyes.

"No, they didn't! Alick you must put me down please!" Reluctantly Alick set Johanna down, legs now better and able to stand her weight, she removed her revolver from its sling and handed it to Tarrant.

"Thank you Johanna!"

"Please do keep in mind Tarrant, I really don't trust you when handling a gun." Johanna said as she eyed him carefully. Tarrant laughed.

The Red Queen was now only a few feet away from us now. Tarrant raised the gun, ready to defend us.

A loud gunshot rung in the air and the Queen fell not far from Tarrant who was the furthest from us.

But Tarrant's finger wasn't on the trigger and no smoke was leaving the weapon.

"Good riddance, I honestly thought she'd never die! I had hoped the White Queen would kill her instead of banishment, sadly that was not to be!" An oily voice, slick with grease and spite said from behind us. We all turned to face the voice, and who should be there but Illosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts himself!

"Illosovic Stayne!" Alick whispered, panicked.

"Well, look who it is! My daft and trusting cousin, two Outlandish outcasts, and the Blue Princess herself!" he mocked. Alick growled in response.

"You're no cousin of mine! Your mother was disowned by my mother's family when they learned she'd slept with, not only a commoner, but a thief from above! You're not of noble blood, you're nothing but a common thief!" Alick tried to run at him, Johanna stepped in his path and did her best to hold him back, she was failing miserably. Tarrant ran forward and grabbed Alick's arms in an attempt to restrain him. With the two of them working together they managed to stop him.

Johanna whispered softly soothing words in his ear to calm him down. He relaxed and Tarrant let go of him, his arms now free they wrapped around Johanna half protectively, half to keep himself calm.

"That was the exact reason that your father killed my mother! Because she dared to break the rules! He killed her when I was only six!" A long pause took place as he waited for the rest of us to take this in.

"It was my father's job! The Red King ordered him to-"

"He was the White Knight! He didn't have to obey the Red King! He did it willingly." Stayne growled. Alick let go of Johanna and took a defensive stance against him. Tarrant came up behind me.

"Johanna, get over here! Now!" Tarrant whispered desperately. Johanna slowly made her way back to us.

"I suppose the best thing to do would be to take a life for a life!" Stayne said, raised the gun, cocked it, aimed, and then he pulled the trigger.


	21. Death

"Johanna, get over here! Now!" Tarrant whispered desperately. Johanna slowly made her way back to us.

"I suppose the best thing to do would be to take a life for a life!" Stayne said, raised the gun, cocked it, aimed, and then he pulled the trigger.

The shot ran loudly through the air, none of us had time to react. We all froze as smoke came from the barrel of Stayne's gun and the bullet went flying. I could have sworn time was playing tricks on us as it seemed he slowed down and nearly stopped all together.

Johanna gave an audible gasp and Alick screamed.

Johanna was shot.

Alick ran to her and caught her as she fell. I was already more than half way there by the time I realized that I was running toward them. Tarrant stared in horror as Alick set Johanna down on the ground. I sat on her opposite side. Slowly in a daze he walked up to us and kneeled on my other side.

"Johanna, please, I beg you! Stay with me Johanna, please!" Alick begged running hands through her hair, over her face and neck.

Johanna's gaze was out of focus, she chocked on a sob. Blood was staining the area between the legs of her riding pants.

"She's hemorrhaging!" Alick panicked. Johanna clutched at her lower left abdomen, blood spilling between her fingers.

"Stayne, stop him!" Johanna managed between sobs and gasps. I looked up to find Stayne backing away slowly to leave.

"I don't think so knave!" Tarrant called out as he stood, ran at Stayne, and tackled him to the ground. The two of them wrestled before the Knave finally pinned Tarrant down.

"You interfere for the last time Hat Man! Long live the Hightopps!" Stayne mocked as he drew a knife from his belt.

I had to think quickly, Tarrant needed me. I looked around for whatever could help me save my love's life. I found the pistol that he'd dropped by my side. I picked it up and raised it, pointing it at Stayne I prepared to shoot it. I closed my eyes and fearfully pulled the trigger.

For possibly the third time today a loud gun shot rang through the air. All was silent, I opened my eyes. Stayne's eye rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on Tarrant. Tarrant managed to push the deceased Knave off of him with a goodly amount of effort.

Tarrant made his way back to us quickly; he kissed my temple as I shook uncontrollably. Gently he took the gun from my quaking hands and set it aside.

"Thank you my love." He whispered in my ear before turning back to the situation at hand.

"There must be something we can do to help her!" Alick begged, his right hand cradling her neck and his left placed on her wound.

"There's nothing we can do here. We have no one with medical knowledge here and by the time we get back through the looking glass she'd be…" Tarrant trailed off.

"Then it's inevitable." Johanna rasped.

"No, no it can't be there must be some way to stop this!" Alick cried in anguish. Tarrant looked sadly at Alick, his green eyes filled with tears.

"It's inevitable Alick. It will be too late by the time we get her to Marmoreal." Hatter's whole outward appearance seemed dual with grief.

"Alice, you'll take care of him? Take him home correct?" I nodded to Johanna.

"I promise I will, Johanna!"

"Tarrant, you watch out for Alice right? I'll be watching you!" she managed around a sob, tears streamed down her eyes. Tarrant nodded too stricken with grief to reply.

"Alick, my dear friend you must know. I have loved you since the day we first met. I had hoped to tell you some day but most certainly not in a way like this." Alick laughed softly.

"I have also loved you for many a year." Alick admitted. He leaned down and carefully touched his lips to hers. After about a minute, I swear Tarrant was starting to eye him rather crucially, Alick pulled away.

"Alick, please I beg you to take care of my brother and his love. Make sure that you all return to Underland. Promise me please!" Alick nodded confidently.

"I will Johanna. I promise." Confident in us Johanna relaxed and closed her eyes for the last time.

Tarrant-

I guess I'd never given much thought about death. I never really believed that my little sister would die. We'd escaped death so many times I guess I started to feel like we were immortal. But now seeing the last member of my clan die in a foreign land in an unmerciful way made me realize many things that I'd been neglecting.

My life was a reality, not just a dream.

There was no such thing as immortality, every one dies.

Time cannot be permanently stopped.

My sister, the unofficial Clan Keeper of the Hightopps and one of two remaining Hightopps, was dead it made me realize the clan duties I had seen fit to oversee for far too long. It was time to get back to tradition.

I leaned over Johanna and kissed her cheek softly.

"Que a vida despois de ser xusto coa miña Irma." I whispered in her ear and allowed her to pass on to her final rest.

AN: Hey guys! Can you believe that this is the final chapter? Don't worry, I'll make a sequel…or two.

The name of it is "Follow Me Through the Glass of Time". I'll put it up next! Pinkie swear! ;D I do hope you guys enjoy this and continue reading on, a great thanks to all who have stuck with me since the begging! Please do review, they encourage me to continue!


End file.
